The proposed U19 will consist of four interdigitating projects that are dependent for success on the integrated scientific interaction among project leaders. For this reason, an Administrative Core is proposed to assist Dr. Reinherz in communications between project leaders and members of their groups, both on-site (DFCI) and off-site (Harvard Medical School, MIT, Northeastern and Duke University Medical School) as well as with various consultants. Because of NIAID participation in collection and analysis of data, obligation for broad data sharing and web-based dissemination of information and methodologies, a well-organized administrative component is essential. The core will facilitate all forms of communication with various project components (phone, email, fax, etc.). The budget will include funds for communication costs, clerical and financial work and for an annual B Cell Immunology Partnership Program Meeting travel for project leaders as well as SAB members to be appointed. Oversight for statistical support, web-based data sharing and dissemination of methodologies relevant to various development efforts are incorporated. An Administrative Partnership Plan and budget to cover the costs of developing a communications network and sponsoring an annual B cell workshop for HIV-1 vaccine discovery are included.